


My Sister

by Amira_Leeny



Category: FemShepard, Garrus - Fandom, MassEffect, Tali - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amira_Leeny/pseuds/Amira_Leeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ending of MassEffect 3, Tali to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something and this is what came to mind.

“I am the catalyst”  
“You, no that can't be, how can you save us?”  
“Save you? I am destroying you, this cycle is too strong now, all must go and start a new.”  
“Why, why do this?”  
“To prevent organics from creating an AI so powerful that it would overtake them and destroy them. The Reapers harvest fully developed civilizations, leaving the less developed ones intact. Just as we left your species when we were here last. We harvested them. We brought order to the chaos. We helped them ascend and become one of us, allowing new life to flourish, while preserving the old life forever in Reaper form.”  
“But you're taking away our future. Without future, we have no hope. Without hope... we might as well be a machine... programmed to do what we're told.”  
“You have choice. More than you know. The fact that you are standing here, the first organic to do so in countless cycles, proves this. Just as it proves my solution is no longer valid. A new solution must be found.”  
“So now what?”  
“The Crucible has altered my function. I can't proceed. I can only guide you in it's use. It's energy can be released as a destructive force. Organics will prevail at our expense. All synthetic life will succumb. As will much of the technology your kind rely on. Including the relays you depend upon.”  
“But the Reapers will be dead?” 

Shepard stared down at the pistol in her hand, she had three bullets left in her only heat sink. The Catalyst stood in front of a pillar of red light, staring, patiently at her. She turned her glaze to him slowly, anger shown in her bright green eyes.  
“Do you want to know the other ways?” the holograph of the little boy asked.  
She raised her pistol pointing it directly at his heart, staring ferociously at him.  
“No. I've heard enough!” Shepard shouted pulling the trigger three times, boom boom boom, shooting through the Catalyst and destroying whatever was in, around, or behind the red pillar of light in a, earth shaking, bone cracking and ear splitting explosion.  
As the explosion destroyed the catalyst, reapers around the galaxy fell. Shepard disappeared in the fiery blaze. 

 

“Joker! Anything on the comm?” Garrus shouted over the rattling of the Normandy as Joker piloted them away from earth.  
The man in the comfortable leather chair shook his head, EDI looked up at Garrus and shook her head slightly.  
“Dammit!” the Turrian punched the wall nearest to him as Joker activated the ships MassEffect fields.  
“EDI, somethings wrong. HOLD ON, It's gonna be BUMPY!” Joker shouted back to the crew.  
“That wave of energy that past us destroyed our MassEffect generator. We are only cruising on the momentum of that said wave. There is an unknown, unnamed planet we can crash on.” EDI explained calmly, like always.  
Joker nodded and preceded to change the Normandy's course for the unknown planet. Garrus started out the pit's window, his blue eyes, teary. 

 

“Garrus....Garrus... Joker... Jack.... Liara....Grunt....Miranda...Samara...Kasumi...EDI...Legion... Zaeed... Wrex... Ash...”  
“Shepard. SHEPARD WHERE ARE YOU?”  
“The citadel... surrounded by darkness.”  
“Hold on Shepard, we are tracking you.”  
“Tali, Tali vas Normandy... hurry”  
“I'm coming commandos!” 

“Tali, the shuttle is ready. We need to hurry before our MassEffect field goes down.” a Quarian in bright orange armor spoke to her softly.  
Tali cocked her shotgun back and loaded a heat sink in the chamber. Nodding to the man in the orange suit, she followed him to the shuttle and onto the citadel.  
“Are you sure this is wise, captain?” the shuttle pilot asked Tali as they landed onto the wreck that was once the center of the galaxy.  
“No, but she's my friend and a hero and does not deserve this as a resting place. She helped take out homeland back.” Tali responded without thinking about and opened the shuttle door.  
“Tali, we have fifteen minutes before this ship blacks out.”  
“I only need five.”  
Tali and Kal'Reegar carried a broken and bleeding but breathing Shepard back to the shuttle, not five minutes later. Tali started cleaning up the woman's wounds as the pilot took them back to their ship. Shepard barely moved, barely breathed as Tali gently take care of her and spoke to her softly.  
“Shepard, you will make it home.” Tali whispered softly as they boarded her ship and Kal'Reegar touched her shoulder.  
“You helped me make it home, now it's my turn to re pay you. My friend, my sister.”

“Get the Normandy on whatever Comm link you can find! They need to know we have her.” Tali ordered whoever was standing around her in the med-bay.  
She stood over Shepard as the Doctors took her vital signs and stuck whatever needles into her veins. Kal'Reegar stood in the doorway, with a datapad and his omni-tool open.  
“Tali, I sent several messages through.” he started to explain.  
“Tali... TALI...” Garrus's voice broke across a comm link.  
“Garrus, we have her. She's alive.”


End file.
